Pinned
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: Golden Pair; Being pinned against the wall wasn't his idea of perfect.


I got challenged by TG, suit yourself dear. The rules were simple, take one of the sentences she had written, choose a pairing from any fandom and don't make it a lemon.

I grabbed: _'Being pinned against the wall wasn't his idea of perfect'_, go ahead and grab your own at her journal over at lj.

This takes place just after their first game against Niou and Yagyuu. You know the one when Niou made Eiji pass out and stuff, making Oishi rather enraged if I may say so myself.

And no I don't own pot, it's rather sad because there would be so much more fanservice if I did.

___________________________________

Being pinned against the wall wasn't his idea of perfect, and it would probably never be either. He felt trapped, uncertain and the only other person in the locker room seemed to be in an even worse condition than he was.

They were standing so close to each other that Eiji was certain that it was impossible that there existed even the slightest piece of air between them, no matter how small the particles in question actually were according to the scientists. He could hear their heartbeats echoing through their bodies, still beating rather fast because of the game they had just played.

Hands had sneaked underneath his armpits and upwards, clutching desperately at his shoulders, Oishi's head had buried itself in the crock of his neck and it was apparent that the male was inhaling deeply as he tried to calm himself down.

Oishi almost always tackled every situation the other male encountered with a calmness that often even surprised the redhead, however there also existed those rare occasions when Oishi got really enraged, and when it happened it was like all the pent up frustration broke loose at once.

This was one of those rare occasions when Oishi had let the anger take over, and the male had, out of desperation tried to get a grip of himself by pinning him to the wall in the changing room, holding him close, breathing, inhaling, feeling; knowing he was there and was unharmed. Eiji knew that his partner hated being out of control. Hated when emotions of rage took over and the vice captain became irrational.

With a soft sigh Eiji leaned his head backwards against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, hands hanging loosely to his side as Oishi held on to him like it was the end of the world.

"I am fine Oishi, really," he assured the other, but Oishi only replied by tightening his grip and burying his head even deeper than before. It was first then Eiji noticed that Oishi was shaking.

Just the slightest, that small almost unseeingly vibration he hadn't been able to detect before.

"O-Oishi?"

He felt fingers burying harder inside his shoulders, it was uncomfortable and almost painful but Eiji let it go, this was not the time nor the place for him to tease his partner about being rough. Instead the redhead placed his palms against Oishi's back, pressing the other closer, so close that there no longer seemed to be any borders between them at all. Just that faint resistance that warned them that if they tried to get any closer they would merge into one.

He felt the quivering underneath his hands, knew but didn't point it out.

Instead he started running one of his hands through his partners hair, chanting ever so softly that _'he was here, he was alright, unharmed, unhurt', _that there was _'nothing to worry about,' _that _'everything was fine'._

For once Eiji was being the reasonable one out of the both of them, because Oishi needed him too. Needed to cling to his partner in order to calm down, needed him physically instead of mentally, trying to tell himself that Eiji was safe and sound.

Neither knew how long they had been standing there, in the dark changing room. For once they didn't care that the others matches probably had started a long time ago, for once Oishi stepped down from his position as the vice captain of the team and allowed himself to open up, becoming vulnerable in front of his partner, taking the risk.

Eiji thought it was silly, that even though Oishi dared, he thought of it as awkward to show a weakness. Because Oishi hid from him, hid his face in the small space where shoulder met neck. He wouldn't point it out though, wouldn't rush things. They would take it one step at a time like they did with everything else.

He had no problem with waiting the time it took. They had, after all, all the time in the world.

____________________________________

**A/N: **Another challenge down, around a hundred more to go!


End file.
